Spontaneous
by melsbenoists
Summary: Jesse tells Rachel she can't be spontaneous, so she's determinded to prove him wrong. Smut/lemons, you are warned.
1. Bedroom

**Hello everyone. So this is going to be a very smut/lemon based story. It will probably be only about 10 chapters or so. I really hope you read and review because there is not at many St. Berry M fics on this website and if you're like me you've read all of them already. I really hope you enjoy this.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Glee. If I did Darren Criss would be caged in my room and only wearing his pink sunglasses. Lol =]**

Rachel Berry was a tease. Jesse St. James had come to realize this after about a week of dating her. She would always wear exceedingly short skirts that left nothing to his, or the male students at McKinley's, imagination, as well as low cut tops that accentuated her chest. And when they made out, she would always pull away just when he tried to further it, a sexy smirk on her face as she pushed him off her and sat back up to continue doing whatever they had been doing 10 minutes prior. (Weather is be homework, working on a musical number, or watching one of the many musicals she owned.)

So when the two were making out on her bed and he grounded his hips towards her's so he could increase the friction he so desperately needed, he wasn't surprised when she pushed him away, that damn smirk on her face. "Now Jesse, you know we mustn't do anything while my door is open, my fathers could walk in at any moment." She reminded him, he let out a throaty groan as his head hit her pillow.

"Then let's close the door." He suggested. He could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"You know we can't do that. My father's gave specific instructions not to close the door when I have a boy over." She stated. Jesse let out a deep sigh as he turned on his side to face Rachel. He reached out for her arm and gently pulled her down to him. "Jesse." She said in a reprimanding voice that only encouraged the boy more. "We mustn't, my fathers." She gasped out as she felt his lips connect with her collarbone.

"I really don't give a damn Rachel." Jesse then pulled Rachel so she was straddling him, her hair hanging down around her face and a sweet smile on her lips; it caused Jesse to grin back at the girl. His right hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and hesitant; he could tell she was nervous that one of her fathers might find them in this compromising position. "Let go." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

Their kisses became urgent and Jesse's hands trailed the girl's sides, ending at the hem of her skirt, pushing it up slightly so it just barely covered her ass. When he began to rub soothing circled on the skin right below her hips she let out a squeal. Jesse took it as an opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Jesse could feel his feel his pants tightening and had no doubt Rachel could as well. He needed to feel some friction on himself so he grinded against her. "Jesse. We have to stop." Rachel said, her voice was deeper and she was breathing hard. She then moved off of him and sat back down by their homework, trying to do some of the algebra her teacher has assigned.

"Seriously Rachel?" He questioned. He then looked down at the growing hard on in his pants and groaned in annoyance. "Shit." He mumbled, causing his girlfriend to look back at him and noticed his situation. She gasped when she saw was he was looking at.

"Oh Jesse… is that because of me?" She questioned innocently. Jesse brought his hand up to rub his temples as he nodded his head yes. "I'm sorry?" She said. Jesse didn't respond, he just moved his hands towards his belt and began to undo it. "Jesse what are you doing?" Rachel asked alarmed.

Jesse looked at the girl who had a horrified expression on her face. "Well I can't just sit here with a boner Rach. I have to take care of it." He stated as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Not on my bed!" She said. "Go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom that is down stairs, across the hall from the kitchen where you're fathers are currently cooking us dinner? Oh yeah that conversation will go over well." The annoyance in his voice was obvious. He didn't want to sound like a jackass, but he usually had better self control that this and he never had to _take care_ of himself while his current girlfriend was in the room. (Unless she offered her services.)

"Okay I get you're point Jesse but you can't just do that in my room. It'll get everywhere." Rachel stated. Jesse rolled his eyes, not thinking about that part. He then looked up at Rachel, who seemed worried.

"Maybe you could help me out here?" He asked motioning to the bulge in his pants. Rachel looked at him with an uneasy expression.

"Oh no… I've never." She seemed to stumble over her words; she then looked at the door and smiled. "The door is open, I could never do that with the door open."

"Come on Rach. Don't tell me you can't feel the thrill of what might happen if we were to get caught." He said smirking at her.

"Of course not." She said stubbornly. "Now please go in the closet or even my father's master bathroom and take care of that Jesse."

"Of course." He mumbled under his breath as he got up to leave the room, but Rachel stopped him almost as fast as he started to move.

"Excuse me?" She questioned him. "What do you mean by that Jesse?"

"Nothing." He said trying to get off the subject, but Rachel just pushed him father. "It just, let's face it Rachel, you have never been spontaneous in you're entire life, I should have figured you weren't going to do anything." He said while running a hand through his mussed curls. Rachel looked at Jesse as if he told her she couldn't sing.

"I can be spontaneous." She said, sounding like a little girl. Jesse chuckled at her answered. She then had a look of determination on her face as she stood up and grabbed Jesse's arms and moved him to sit on the far edge of her bed. She settled herself between his legs and began to undo his pants.

"Whoa Rachel what are you doing?" He questioned as she pulled down his incredibly tight jeans. He stopped her when she tried to pull down his boxers.

"I'm being spontaneous, and taking care of your little problem. Isn't that what you wanted?" She questioned.

"Yes, but I want you to do this because you want to do this, not because I said you aren't spontaneous." Jesse said.

"I want to." Rachel said, giving Jesse a searing kiss before re-settling herself between his legs. "But I've never done this before… so, um, you'll have to tell me what do to." She stated looking up at Jesse. He nodded his head okay and she took that has her cue to pull down his boxers. She gasped when she saw his erect member in front of her. "What do I… what do you want me to do?" She asked.

Jesse looked down at the girl in front of him with glassy eyes before he explained exactly what he wanted her to do. "Take me in your mouth, and run you're tongue up and down from the base to the tip." Rachel gulped before placing his member in her mouth. Jesse gasped once her warm, tiny, mouth was around him, running her tongue on the underside of his cock. "Okay, now slowly begin to suck." Rachel again followed Jesse's command. After a while she no longer needed him to tell her what to do, she figured it out by herself. She began to set a pace, and moaned when Jesse's hands wound in her hair. Jesse began to groan; he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Jesse?" Jesse suddenly turned around towards Rachel's bedroom door and saw her father Hiram standing in the doorway. He could feel his stomach drop.

"Yes Mr. Berry?" He questioned, fear obvious in his voice.

"Have you seen Rachel?" He asked, Jesse let out the breath he was holding in. He then realized that Rachel was being hidden by her bed, to Mr. Berry it would only look like Jesse was sitting on the further side of the bed. Jesse looked down and noticed Rachel was quietly laughing, and he almost gasped when she took him in her mouth again. "I haven't seen her anywhere." Hiram said again, reminding Jesse he was in the room.

"I- um, I think she went to the bathroom." Jesse said, stumbling over his words as he came close to his orgasm. Rachel began to drag her teeth against the base of Jesse's cock and he almost lost it.

"Oh well I'll go see if she down there. Thank you Jesse." Hiram said, Jesse was grateful the man was going to leave; because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Just when Jesse thought he was in the clear Mr. Berry walked back into the room. "Oh and Jesse?" Jesse looked back at the man, silently telling him to continue with his statement. "I'm really glad you and Rachel are together. You are probably the most respectful boyfriend she's had and I can't begin to explain how happy Leroy and I are that she found you. I was a teenage boy once too and I know it can be hard to not act on urges," Jesse could not believe he was getting the talk from Rachel's father. "But we both know we can trust her with you. I really thank you for being such a responsible young man." Jesse smiled at the man who sent him a matching smile back before leaving the room.

Jesse was so relieved Mr. Berry was gone that he just let go completely and came into Rachel's mouth. Rachel swallowed and sat stood up, wiping her mouth and gave Jesse a sultry smirk. Jesse pulled his boxes and pants up, and re-buckled his belt. "You should be spontaneous more often Rach." He said, his voice thick with lust.

"Maybe I will, I kind of liked it." She said giggling and walking toward the door, stopping in the doorway and leaning to the doorframe. She shifted her weight on one leg, causing her skirt to ride up, and looked back at Jesse. "Let's go, I think it's almost time for dinner." She walked out of the room, squealing as her boyfriend chased after her.


	2. Choir Room

**Hello guys. This one is kinda short but sweet. It's a sweet side of Jesse, plus I threw in a song for ya! You can tell they are starting to develop more into their physical relationship. I really like writing this and I hope you like reading it, please tell me what you thought in the reviews. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Jesse singing**

_Rachel singing_

_**Both singing**_

Rachel and Jesse walked into the glee club hand in hand. Rachel looking at Jesse with bright eyes as they talked animatedly over another Broadway musical. The two lovebirds barely noticed the rest of the glee members as they made their way to their seats, front and center. Before either sat down Jesse made sure the pull the chairs as close to possible, he then sat down in the right chair, Rachel sitting in the left leaning on Jesse as his arm's held her close. "And that is why I believe we would be the perfect actors to cast for the leads." Jesse said, the two not caring that they were ignoring the rest of the club.

"I completely agree!" Rachel exclaimed, smile wide, and eyes youthful. Mr. Schuster then cleared his throat, hoping to get the two divas' attention. The young couple turned towards their teacher with raised eyebrows.

"Okay guys. So like I said earlier this week, you will have to perform a song that shows your inner feelings. I don't care about what, but I really think we all need to open up a bit and become a closer family." Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment. "So, anyone have anything ready?" Jesse's hand rose confidently in the air, everyone turned to him with a dreadful or surprised expression. "Jesse? You have something?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"Yes Mr. Schue, I have found the perfect song to sing, but it does require a partner as it is a duet. Rachel?" Jesse turned to his girlfriend, who was rather shocked at the words leaving her boyfriends mouth. She had no idea what song he planned on singing and the fact that he was asking her to partake in it was alarming. She just nodded stiffly and followed him to the center of the room where he pulled two stools. Jesse walked over to Brad, the piano player, and handed him a sheet of music. Jesse then took his place next to Rachel, grabbing her hand and giving her a comforting smile, as the opening notes to _The Word of Your Body_ from the musical _Spring Awakening_ rang out through the classroom. Rachel sent Jesse a nervous glance, this was a very intimate song, but that was what the whole assignment was about. Jesse sent her a smirk as Rachel took a deep breath and sang the opening line.

_Just too unreal, all this__  
__Watching the words fall from my lips_  
**Baiting some girl with hypotheses**  
_**Haven't you heard the word of your body?**_

**Don't feel a thing, you wish**_  
__Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_  
**Holding her hand like some little tease**  
_**Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?**_

___**O, I'm gonna be wounded**__**  
**__**O, I'm gonna be your wound**__**  
**__**O, I'm gonna bruise you**__**  
**__**O, you're gonna be my bruise**_

___**Just too unreal, all this…**_  
_Watching his world slip through my fist_  
**Playing with her in your fantasies**  
_**Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?**_

___**O, I'm gonna be wounded**__**  
**__**O, I'm gonna be your wound**__**  
**__**O, I'm gonna bruise you**__**  
**__**O, you're gonna be my bruise**_

By the end of the song Rachel's face was the color of a cherry tomato, as was half of the more _innocent_ glee club members. Mr. Schuster seemed to free himself from the daze he was in and began to clap lightly for the power couple. "Well guys, you both sounded amazing together. But, um, do you think that was a little inappropriate for school?" He asked.

"Like really inappropriate?" Quinn asked. Rachel glared at the blonde before answering Mr. Schuster.

"You said the assignment this week was to show our inner feelings. This is how we feel. I for one think we hit this assignment right on the nail." Rachel then pulled Jesse by their intertwined hands back to their seat. Jesse smiled at Rachel and kissed her softly on the cheek, causing her cheeks to once again turn a bright shade of red. "Okay guys, well I don't think anyone will be able to follow that performance, so why do we just end glee club a bit early today?" Every grabbed their items and rushed out the door, excited for the extra time they earned. Rachel stayed behind, as did Jesse; because they never left each other's side. Rachel pretended to put her things away when Mr. Schuster said goodbye. As soon as everyone was out of the room Rachel rushed to the door and locked it. When she turned around Jesse had a confused look on his face, but it was quickly changed to excitement when the tiny diva marched across the room, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Jesse hands immediately went to Rachel's waist, pulled her body as close to his as possible. Rachel realized that Jesse was probably the only man who could multitask, as he began to deepen the kiss and make sure the room was clear so he could lift her up onto the piano, spreading her legs open so he could move closer to her. Jesse's hand moved to Rachel's thigh where her skirt had ridden up, he was massaging circles on the creamy skin of her inner thigh as she moaned into his mouth. "You were so incredibly sexy during that song Jesse." Rachel mumbled into his lips.

"As were you. If anything turns me on more than these skirts it's when our voices harmonize perfectly." He whispered into her ear as his teeth caught her earlobe. He began to nibble and suck on her ear, causing high-pitched gasps to escape from her parted lips.

"Jesse." She moaned softly, causing his member to twitch slightly. She gasped when he moved his hips against her, hoping to feel some sort of movement down there. "More, I need more." After their night in her room Rachel had been quite vocal when is came to her sexual frustration, usually calling Jesse at night, explaining how the mere thought of him caused liquid to pool between her thighs. They would spend many a nights on the phone, moans and gasps escaping their lips, their bodies slick with sweat. She had also grown more daring. Occasionally giving Jesse hand jobs during their late night study sessions, and if she was really feeling out of character, she would use her tiny, warm mouth instead of her soft hands. But she had yet to let Jesse return the favor, constantly saying was fine with not getting anything in return. So once she asked Jesse for more, he decided he was going to pleasure her for once.

Instead of grinding his hips against Rachel's like she hoped and expected, Jesse kissed Rachel again and the moved his hands in between their bodies to her panties. "Jesse? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to make you feel good. Just relax." Jesse kissed Rachel again as his slipped his finger passed her cotton panties to gently rub her folds. Rachel gasped at the new sensation and Jesse smirked. He slipped his finger inside of her, causing a low moan to escape from her mouth as she pressed against him. Her chest arched and her hips moved, he couldn't help but groan softly. As he began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her Rachel's lips parted and her eyebrows crinkled, she shut her eyes tightly and Jesse couldn't take his eyes off her. "So beautiful." He commented, but Rachel didn't seem to hear him.

Jesse continued at the slow pace for a while, but Rachel soon became impatient. "Faster Jesse, please." She almost begged. Jesse obliged, but first he added another finger. Rachel continued to moan and gasp in pleasure as he set a faster pace. She cried out in joy when his thumb came in contact with her sensitive bud. Rachel was thankful she was sitting on the piano for she was sure she would have collapsed by now. Jesse could tell Rachel was close so he quickly removed his fingers from her. "Why?" Rachel asked, but Jesse smirked and gave her a quick kiss before moving down her body, pulling her panties down with him.

Rachel almost exploded once she felt his tongue come in contact with her folds. Her cries became louder once his tongue entered her. "Oh Jesse!" Jesse smirked and re-added his finger while he nipped at her bud. Rachel was trashing above him and he could feel her begin to shake as ecstasy consumed her. Jesse continued until she rode out her orgasm. When she was done Jesse pulled her panties back up and smiled when he saw how exhausted she looked. He kissed her forehead and chuckled when she leaned on him for support. "I'm guessing it was good?" he questioned; he felt Rachel nodded against his shoulder. He pulled her close as she snuggled into her neck.

After Rachel came down she began to undo Jesse's belt, but he quickly stopped her. "What's wrong?" She asked timidly, looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Don't. I wanted to give you pleasure today. It's all about you. I'm fine." She smiled up at him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. When she pulled away they were both smiling.

"I love you." She whispered. Jesse leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She answered. The couple stayed like that for about five minutes before Rachel's cell phone brought them back to reality. They grabbed their stuff and intertwined their hands before leaving the choir room together.


End file.
